Shattered Hearts, Shattered Bones
by starstruk97
Summary: When a fight between Kendall and James results in Carlos being injured, what relationships will break? And what relationships will strengthen? ONE-SHOT! Jarlos Bromance. I do not own Big Time Rush.


**Just a little one shot. Came into my mind... Not my best, but, Enjoy! (Sorry for the messy-ness of it!)**

"You broke his arm!?" Logan yelped, eyeing the hot pink cast on Carlos' arm.

"Maybe..." James mumbled, not making eye contact.

"James! How on earth did you break his arm!? And why is his cast pink?" Logan shook his head in exasperation.

"As for the cast," James smirked, "I may have lied to the doctor and said he wanted hot pink while Carlos was getting cleaned up. The doctor didn't even bother asking Carlos for confirmation! He just did it. I think it's kind of cute..." James smirked at Carlos, winking.

"I hate you." Carlos mumbled, looking down trodden.

"And _how_ did you break it?" Logan crossed his arms.

"Well..."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Hey Kendall, what are you up to?" Carlos asked, wondering around the apartment bored.

Logan was at a doctor conference from 7am to 5pm, so Carlos defiantly wasn't going with him today, and James had a date with a girl named Nicole. He would have tried to tag along with James, but earlier this week, Nicole had threatened that if he did anything to ruin her and James' relationship, she would 'ruin' him. So he did his best to stay away from the couple. So now her was here, in apartment 2J, annoying Kendall, his only option left.

"The same thing I was doing 10 minutes ago Carlos, re-building Jo's birdhouse for her." Kendall signed in irritation.

"Can I help?" Carlos asked, eyes wide.

"No."

"Why not?" Carlos whined.

"Because you'll either get hurt, hurt me, break something or ruin it." Kendall stared at Carlos' hurt expression, "No offence."

"Come on Kendall! When has that ever happened?" Carlos shook his hands in the air.

"Where should I start? When you tried to help James build a shelf in the bathroom, you hit his hand with the hammer when you missed the nail. When you were helping Logan cook spaghetti one night for dinner, you were messing around and knocked over the boiling water, burning your foot and leg so bad you were on crutches for two weeks! When you helping me pack up our hockey sticks you broke a lamp, swinging one around. When you-"

"Ok, ok! I get it! Still though, it's only a little bird house, no nails! So I won't hit you with a hammer, there's no boiling water around and no lamps! We're safe!" Carlos smiled sheepishly.

Kendall stared at the lonely, sad boy in front of him. "Fine!" he growled, but if you stuff up, I _will_ hurt you."

Carlos smiled, ignoring the threat, "Yay! Thanks Kendall! What do you need me to do?"

"I need help gluing this wall, to that one." Kendall pointed to the walls. "Can you do that, Carlos?"

"Yes I can!" Carlos smiled. Holding the second wall in place while Kendall put glue on the first wall.

"Shit!" Kendall swore, the lid falling off the glue, the sticky liquid spreading over his hand and the wall.

"Here I can help you!" Carlos smiled at the opportunity to help.

"No, Carlos –" Kendall tried to warn the youngest boy, but was too late. Carlos grabbed the wooden wall, in an attempt to wipe the glue off, but when he tried to pull the wall from Kendall's hand, he help on.

"Kendall, let go. I'll clean it up for you." Carlos offered politely.

"I can't!" Kendall groaned.

"Don't worry, you can trust me."

"No, I can't! I can't 'let go' because my hand is stuck!" Kendall growled angrily.

"Huh?" Carlos tilted his head to the side.

"This glue is super glue! Super strong and super fast." Kendall explained, "And because you didn't listen to me, now you're stuck too!"

"What!?" Carlos gasped, trying to pull his hand back, failing. "Oh no." Carlos mumbled.

"We're bloody stuck together! Great, just great. Could this day get any worse? I told you that you just stuff things up!" Kendall yelled.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. I had nothing to do with the glue!" Carlos defended, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't 'helped', I wouldn't be stuck to _you_!"

Carlos looked downward, tears glistening in his eyes.

Kendall noticed his friends' sad posture and teary eyes, "Look, Carlos. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's not your fault. Let just, let's go out to the kitchen and figure out a way to un-stick each other."

Carlos nodded silently, as the boys stood up.

They awkwardly made their way to the kitchen, Kendall dragging Carlos behind him.

"Kendall!" They heard a voice yell out angrily. Both boys stopped to see their eldest band mate, James, come storming through the front door, looking beyond pissed.

"Ahhh, yeah?" Kendall asked confused, looking at Carlos who shrugged at his questioning glance.

"You bastard! You back stabber! You jerk! You – you – ARGH! I hate you!" James cried out furiously.

"Hey!" Kendall gasped, frowning, "What did I do?"

"What did you do? _What did you do_? What didn't you do? You stole my chick!" James crossed his arms across his chest.

"Shit." Kendall mumbled, "Look James –"

"No Kendall! I won't '_look_'! You went out with her behind my back! YOU KISSED HER!" James cheeks were red with anger.

"I'm sorry James. Anyway, she came onto me!" Kendall defended, raising his chin.

"Oh really? She came on to you? Then why did you send her a text asking her on a date?!" James clenched his fists.

"Ok fine James! I asked her out! I kissed her! And was had a fantastic time! _And_ we're going out on Saturday! What of it!?" Kendall growled, starting to become frustrated.

"How dare you! You knew I was going out with her!" James cried.

"Well she wasn't happy! She likes me more than you!" Kendall yelled.

"That doesn't matter! It doesn't mean you can steal her from me!" James huffed.

"Yeah? Well I did! And I plan to ask her to be my girlfriend on Saturday!" Kendall smirked, "And maybe, even do _something_ more..."

Carlos gasped, watching the fight go back and forth, escalating fast. He would have left by now, disliking it when people fight, but the fact that he was glued to Kendall didn't allow him to.

"Don't you dare!" James took a threatening step forward.

"Try and stop me." Kendall challenge, eyes narrowing.

"That's it!" James screamed.

"No!" Carlos decided it was time to step in, to prevent things getting physical. "Please don't –"

"Bring it!" Kendall screamed back.

James ran at Kendall, screaming, and tackled his younger friend roughly to the floor. Kendall grunted at the impact.

Carlos let out a high pitched squeal as he was yanked back by his arm, falling to the ground awkwardly. As he landed, his arm folded behind it, he heard a sickening crack. Feeling an agonizing pain burst through his arm, he let out a high pitched screamed, tears leaking out from beneath clenched eye lids. However, the boys did not hear him.

James punched Kendall in the face, tears cascading down his face as he screamed, "I hate you! I hate you! How could you do that you bastard!" He slapped Kendall again.

Kendall growled, punching James in the jaw.

"Stop!" Carlos whimpered in pain, "Please, stop..."

The boys continued fighting and exchanging blows, ignoring the weak protests from their youngest friends. They rolled around, eliciting scream from the young Latino as he was yanked around by his broken arm.

"STOP!" Carlos screamed as loud as he could.

Both boys halted in their tracks, James pinning Kendall beneath him. They both looked toward their crying little brother.

"Please, please..." Carlos closed his eyes, shaking his head from side to side in pain. "Stop. Just stop. M-my... M-m-my a-a-arm. Oh god!"

"What's up with your arms Carlos? Why are you crying?" James asked, worried. He totally stopped think about the fight, his concern for his youngest brother taking over. He quickly slid off of Kendall, crouching over Carlos, stroking his cheek lightly, removing tears.

"I-I think it's b-b-broken." Carlos whimpered in agony.

Kendall went to sit up but was stopped when James slammed his fist into his chest, forcing him to the ground. "Don't. Move." James warned, "You're glued to him. Every move you make, hurts him."

James looked down at Carlos arm, gagging at the deformed sight. "Yep, defiantly broken. We'll finish this later, once Carlos is alright and no longer glued to him." He growled the last bit at Kendall. "Come on 'Litos, let's get you to the hospital baby brother."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"So he didn't even do anything wrong this time?" Logan signed sadly.

"No..." James looked down.

"How'd you get him un-attached from Kendall?" Logan raised his eye brows in interest.

"They had some special serum at the hospital. They were looking at us like we were retards though. Prejudged doctors." James mumbled.

"Are you and Kendall cool now?" Logan asked, worried.

"Why do you think he isn't here?" James growled, eyes narrowing.

"So, when are you guys going to talk it out?"

"Probably tonight, once Carlos is asleep."

"Good. Sought it out. We don't need any more accidents." Logan reprimanded. "Also, you and Kendall are going to have to explain Carlos' arm to Mama Knight when she gets home tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." James signed.

"Now, I've got to have a chat with Kendall. Yay for me." Logan mumbled sarcastically, making his way to Kendall's room.

"Hey Carlitos, how are you feeling?" James asked as he sat beside the smaller boy.

"I'm alright. It hurts a little." Carlos mumbled.

James raised his eye brow, "Fine, it hurts a lot."

James hugged Carlos close, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Carlos snuggled close the James' masculine chest. Slowly falling to sleep.

James hugged the little boy tighter, "I love you baby bro."

'_At least you're someone Kendall won't take away from me..._' He thought.

He lightly pressed a brotherly kiss to Carlos' forehead, before falling to sleep on the couch, Carlos embraced in his arms.

**Done. I know it's short, and messy. But It was just an idea, and I wrote it quickly. Please though, REVIEW. I want to know your thoughts!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
